


A whole new world

by TMS33



Series: Shots With Potential [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Steve barely appears sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMS33/pseuds/TMS33
Summary: Harry wakes up in a new world with superheroes and technology beyond her understanding. Being the young hero that she is, she does what any magical school dropout/retired Savior of the Wizarding World would do: she opens a café.





	A whole new world

**Author's Note:**

> Just a draft I wanted to get out. Unedited and unchecked, so I apologize beforehand for any errors.

Steve had just been walking when he spotted the strange shop. He didn't remember seeing it before he left for his mission last month. It was a small dainty building with brick walls and large windows covered by curtains, its glass door chained with a large padlock. He would've completely passed it had it not been located between some of the most technologically advanced buildings in the whole city, not including Stark Industries. It looked incredibly out of place beside the two large skyscrapers, yet despite its older (and slightly shabbier) appearance, no one seemed to give it a second glance.

_‘Soon to Open’,_ he read, barely understanding the messy handwriting. 

Just as he was about to ponder more on the small building, his attention was suddenly pulled away as the SI phone Tony gave him rang for the umpteenth time, no doubt his AI calling with another mission. 

“Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark asked me to inform you that he has found another Hydra base in Qingdao, China. The team leaves in half an hour so I requested for Mr. Hogan to pick you up.”

“Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S.” 

“It was no problem, Captain Rogers.”

* * *

She gave her small shop another sweep, excited to open the small bakery/café. She had been planning for almost a month now, and she couldn't be prouder with what her muggle labor accomplished in such a small timeframe.

Ever since she woke up in this strange world, she had avoided using any sort of magic when she first spotted the men outside her first residence. She had initially tried to find a permanent place in Britain, but said notion failed when men started appearing everywhere she went, watching her every move. It was with a quick burst of magic, a bit of roughhousing and peek at one of her attacker’s thoughts that she found out about the elusive S.H.I.E.L.D. They had spotted her summoning a fallen coin which rolled under a heavy dumpster after playing with it on the way back to her temporary abode. Despite her minor mistake, it was enough to garner the attention of one of the most feared intelligence organizations in the world. She immediately obliviated the man and disappeared of the face of the earth with her belongings in tow, leaving behind an empty apartment with nothing butthe coin which caused her mishap in the first place. 

She then apparated to New York, and took shelter under a kind old lady who was trying to save her building from nosy contractors trying to buy it from her to turn it into one of the taller glass towers she called _skyscrapers._ They had immediately clicked due to both of them originating from the same country, leading her to buy the red building with the promise that she would not harm the original foundation nor sell it to someone with thoughts to do so. After the deal was struck, the lady moved to an elderly home, saying her old age was getting to her and that her family insisted out of their worry for her. With the promise to visit at least every few Sundays, the old woman left her the deed of the building and a umbrella, saying it was better to be prepared than risk getting drenched despite the clear weather. Not questioning her logic, she accepted both with an open smile and handed her over to her niece who was waiting outside. 

She had been using as little magic as possible ever since her mishap got caught on tape, going as far as to hide her wand in her boot and her invisibility cloak in her charmed pouch. All heavy lifting and excessive labor done to bring up her fine establishment had taken muggle sweat, blood and tears. She was somewhat used to it, after spending her whole childhood catering to the Dursley’s, but menial chores in a house were nothing compared to the painting, planning, and stressful meetings she had to do to make sure the store was decently sized and well equipped to handle future customers.

“Hey, Harry! Where do you want me to put the speakers?”

“Just give me a second, Peter! I’ll be right with you!” she hollered, dropping the box she was carrying on her new desk. 

She exited the manager’s office only to see Peter standing on the ladder with both speakers clutched in his arms. Wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a white t-shirt and some sneakers, he looked like one of those typical teenagers she had seen in magazines. Despite the large size and heavy load, the young high-school student remained perfectly balanced and actually seemed quite relaxed for someone so high up. 

“Peter!” she exclaimed worriedly. “Get down from there! You’re going to hurt yourself!”

“Sorry, Harry,” he replied, laughing as she reached out for one of the speakers.

She found Peter last week when she had gotten lost looking for her plumber’s shop somewhere in Queens. He was kind enough to lead the way, and not passing on the golden opportunity, she offered him work which he graciously accepted. It worked out perfectly for the both of them, seeing as he needed both a closer location to the city’s centre and some money for a surprise for his aunt. They had been working on the shop for almost a week, and the only thing left to do was install the sound system and decor.

“I swear, you Americans have no sense of self-preservation!” she grumbled as she helped the high-schooler get down. She quickly took the large speakers from his arms, allowing him to use his now-free hand to get back down. “I turn my back for just one minute, and you almost get yourself killed from something so _stupid_. ‘How did Mr. Parker die?’ Oh, he fell from a bloody _ladder_!’”

“It’s not that high-up.” Peter pointed out, the sheepish smile never leaving his face.

“Still!”

Muggles were crazy. Sure, they were brilliant too–she’s seen that Stark man fly in a suit on the telly, and she still couldn’t process how _that_ was bloody possible without magic–but their very inventions were a also danger to themselves. Ladders could easily fall due to lack of stability. Cars were built big and powerful enough to run someone over if the driver wasn't careful. Even their pens could poke a hole in someone’s eye if they weren't watching! At least quills could only give a good scratch at the most. 

But then again, she studied in a castle where moving staircases could lead to your death and teachers served detentions in a forest full of who-knows-what.

“You remind me of Aunt May sometimes, you know. She worries a lot too.” He pointed out, both feet now back on the ground.

Harry snorted before grabbing the other set of speakers from him. “Someone has to. Your Aunt must get a heart attack every time you leave the house if you end up in this sort of trouble all the time.”

Peter muttered, “You have no idea.” It was only when both his feet were safely on the ground that her shoulders relaxed.

Sighing at his dangerous tendencies, she placed the speaker down on one of the nearby tables. “We’ll finish this tomorrow. The lamps won’t be arriving until later today, and I would rather work on anything that has to do with that _bloody ladder_ on a later date.”

“So when are you going to open?” he asked, trying to change the topic.

She smiled, taking another proud glance at the shop. “The day after tomorrow, I hope. I’ve been handing out flyers already, and I’m praying I at least get a few stragglers on the first day.”

“Are you sure you don’t need help handling the place? I can come by after school and on weekends to work a few hours,” he suggested, worried about her plan to handle the whole shop on her own. Shops in the center of New York were never handled alone for a good reason. The rush hours have been known to break even the toughest of servers. Harry _needed_ his help, even though she wouldn’t admit it.

She shook her head, noising her disagreement. “I can’t have you missing school on me, Pete. You’ve got a whole future ahead of you.”

“I can do Friday’s and Saturday’s, no sweat,” he countered, trying to change her mind. “Trust me, Harry. Mornings are the worst. You’re going to need all the help you can get.”

“I can hire some guys to do the bulk of the work,” she pointed out.

“In time for Friday’s opening? Not a chance. You’d still need to train them for all the stuff you’ve got back there, and no one knows what goes one back there as well as the two of us do.” He retorted.

“I-“

“Come on, Harry. Trust me on this one! You wouldn’t believe how crazy it can get here in New York.”

She sighed resignedly at his dorky, yet reasonable explanation. “Friday afternoons and Saturday. _Only_. And if I hear anything about your grades dropping, I’m suspending you from work _indefinitely._ ”

He grinned. “Deal.” 

She groaned, rubbing her forehead, “I can’t believe I just hired a kid.”

“I’m fifteen” he retorted, grinning boyishly. 

She hummed, not falling prey to his dorky exterior, “still a kid.” 

“I’m getting paid for this, right?” he asked, trying to hide the hopeful look as he waited for his answer. 

“Yes, Peter. You’re getting the full deal. 13 dollars an hour.” She rolled her eyes. “Now go home. Your aunt would murder me if I kept you past your curfew.”

He cheered at her acceptance and the prospect of money, “I can’t wait to tell Aunt May! She’s never going to believe this!”

“Kids,” she grumbled to herself. “Now shoo! And take these with you!” she said, reaching inside her pocket for an envelope with his pay and a nearby paper bag with a few freshly baked muffins inside.

Quickly grabbing his backpack from a newly table, he then accepted the gifts gratefully and zoomed past her, headed for the front door. “Thanks, Harry! You won’t regret this!” he called back, pushing the glass door open with his shoulder. 

“I hope I don’t,” she mumbled, watching the teen turn the corner before retreating further inside her shop. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a One-Shot (which is why it's in the 'Shots With Potential' Series) with the potential to become a real story. To be decided...


End file.
